The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie
The Strawberry Shortcake's World Movie is a 2016 American 3D computer animated family film. produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot Strawberry Shortcake and her sister Apple Dumplin' are now fed up with the fact that their life keeps going wrong. They soon gets their chance when Green Apple moves into Strawberry World that winter. After an incident with her moving boxes, she decides to go see Huckleberry Pie, who helps her become more confident in herself. Strawberry Shortcake decides to see Custard and Pupcake for help with her school magic act, in hopes of impressing Green Apple. Unfortunately, Apple Dumplin' needs help on her project about the human body, and Strawberry Shortcake decides to use all of her time to help. During this time, Custard and Pupcake teaches her to dance, so she can go to the school dance and impress Green Apple. Things begin to bright up; she dances well, and she is complemented. However, the train soon comes off the rails, as she accidentally sets off the school sprinkler system, ending the dance early. Strawberry Shortcake's future is soon turning, as she is assigned partners with Green Apple on a book report. Upon hearing she'll be gone for a few days to visit her sick grandmother, Strawberry Shortcake decides to do the report by himself. Ignoring Ginger Snap's advice, she wrote her report on "War and Peace". It is during this time that she finds she got a perfect score on the test earlier in the film. She gets the report done in time for her award ceremony, but upon her horror, the test is Blueberry Muffin's, accidentally mixing up their papers and writing theirs names on the wrong test. Dejected, Strawberry Shortcake admits her failure, much to the kids' dismay. Her mood worsens when the report is destroyed and she is forced to admit this to Green Apple. Spring soon arrives, and Strawberry Shortcake spots a boy who can't fly a kite. She decides to teach the boy, and to her shock, the boy is successful. On the last day of school, everyone chooses pen-pals to write to over the summer. Strawberry Shortcake is upset when Green Apple chooses her, thinking it was just out of pity since no one chose her. She then decides to talk to her face-to-face. She races to find her, only to discover that she is leaving to summer camp. Thinking she won't make it, a kite flies down in front of her, and the kite drags Strawberry Shortcake to her, much to the amazement of the others. She finds her, and asks why she chose her, despite her failures. Green Apple says it's because she's caring and honest. They promise to write to each other, and as she drives away, the others accepting Strawberry Shortcake as their new friend. Cast *Alyson Stoner as Strawberry Shortcake *Kari Wahlgren as Apple Dumplin' *Tara Strong as Ginger Snap *Lennon Wynn as Angel Cake *Kimberly Brooks as Orange Blossom *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Mango Smoothie *Jack McBrayer as Huckleberry Pie *Sarah Silverman as Peppermint Fizz *Frank Welker as Pupcake *Emily Osment as Custard *Kristen Bell as Honey Pie Pony *Nathan Kress as Blackberry Bun *Ariana Grande as Blueberry Muffin *Mindy Kaling as Rainbow Sherbet *Elizabeth Banks as Coco Calypso *Debi Derryberry as Seaberry Delight *Brenda Song as Tea Blossom *Miranda Cosgrove as Crepe Suzette *Victoria Justice as Frosty Puff *Amy Adams as Tangerina Torta *Jamie Lynn Spears as Raspberry Torte *Dakota Fanning as Lemon Meringue *Idina Menzel as Apricot *Jessica DiCicco as T.N. Honey *Leila Arcieri as Butter Cookie *Dove Cameron as Lime Light *Reese Witherspoon as Cherry Cuddler *Jodi Benson as Café Olé *Grey DeLisle as Mint Tulip *Albert Brooks & Ellen DeGeneres as Lem n Ada *Kristen Wiig as Peach Blush *Debby Ryan as Banana Candy *Peyton List as Plum Puddin' *Jace Norman as Green Apple Trivia *The plot of the film is similar to that of the 2015 film "The Peanuts Movie". Release The film was released on June 3, 2016. before being rescheduled to June 3, 2016 in November 2013. Marketing On May 18, 2015, the first images were released, followed by a teaser trailer the next day. On November 17, 2015, new images were released, followed by a leaked trailer the next day. On January 8, 2016, a new trailer was released. On March 18, 2016, a new trailer was released. On April 30, 2016, 5 new images were released. On May 10, 2016, a new trailer was released. Soundtrack *Strawberry de Ban Ban: Performed by Jennette McCurdy *Hot Hot Hot: Performed by Buster Poindexter *Celebration: Performed by Kool & the Gang *You Make Me Feel: Performed by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi *The Chicken Dance: Performed by The Roman Holiday Ensemble *The Sweet Escape: Performed by Gwen Stefani *Better When I'm Dancin': Performed by Meghan Trainor Sequel n an interview prior to the film's release, director Lauren Faust was asked about a possible film series. He said, "I can't be sure about that. It all really depends on how well it's recieved. We don't want to make a sequel to something no one cared for or no one went to see in the first place." After the film's success, Lauren Faust confirmed that a sequel was to begin development soon by the same crew as the original. In an interview in late 2017, Alyson Stoner was asked about the sequel and confirmed that she would be returning. The rest of the original cast was confirmed by Davis in early 2017. The Strawberry Shortcake's World 2: Pop-a-berry Roll was released on June 8th, 2018. Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:2016 Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Family Category:Peanuts-Inspired Movies Category:Strawberry Shortcake